Harry the wizard of the shield
by grimdyn
Summary: Abused and pushed around young harry wakes up with a magical shield stuck to his arm what is he going to do? Harry X Yuusha no Nariagari(Minor) If you don't know what Yuusha no Nariagari is well then Harry X RPG.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly life for one Harry Potter is not exactly what one might expect from a hero of children all across magical Britain they expect him to be a picture perfect hero for them but nothing is perfect and the life of one Harry James Potter is certainly not picture perfect. How about we have a look at the life of Harry after all this is his story not my own.

The sun is rising over the impeccable neighborhood of Privet drive, not a flower out of place some might call this neighborhood boring but for the residents of Privet drive boring is all they ever wanted in life after all excitement leads to adventure and well adventure leads to death and who can honestly say they want to die. No boring may be ordinary and well boring but living a boring life is much better then not living a life at all is the general consensus of this neighborhood but there are a few that they label out of place one of which is Harry James Potter. Speaking of which what could this fine young man be doing right now surely he is sleeping soundly in bed like any other child should be how about me and you go take a look.

He is currently in the kitchen trying to figure out how to cook, surely a child of not even five can't cook yet oh I know what you are thinking he must have wanted to learn how to cook so he asked his ever so kind aunt to teach him well if that is what your thinking I am disappointed in you have you really never read this story not this one but the tale of Harry James Potter I know they don't out right and say it but this story is going to have a bit of a darker out look so I am sure you know where this is going. Harry James Potter is currently scared out of his life he is trying his hardest to get the bacon just right for his uncle and aunt but the burns on his hands are making it almost impossible it concentrate but he dares not to make a sound after all everyone else is sleeping and a no good freak like him should just make the food and shut up.

He still remembers the last time he messed up the bacon that frying pan hurt a lot he could not think straight for the entire day the last time and he wanted to do nothing more than close his eyes but he had chores to do. So he continued to burn his hands trying his best to cook even though he knew it was in vain even if he got the cooking perfect the burns on his hands would make a lot of his other chores almost impossible which would earn him another beating better to finish this though his aunt is a lot more vicious then his uncle.

If one would take one good look at Harry James Potter anyone would immediately jump to abuse as the cause of his skinny frame and his shy bordering completely closed behavior but there lies the problem they would have to take one good look at him which is almost impossible every time someone tried there eyes would simply ignore him it got so bad in class that people thought that the 5 year old was constantly skipping class even though his name was always checked of in the attendance and his work was turned in every day.

Of course this miracle of the eyes seem to have failed him for his relatives in fact anytime he was in the room there focus would zoom in on him no matter what they were doing in fact he has gotten one or two beatings for distracting them while they were doing something important.

Harry takes a quick glance at the clock in the hallway hoping beyond hope that time would slow down so he could finish while he was glancing at the clock he had enough time to look at himself. He stands at 3'3 not exactly that bad off yet but clearly the shortest in his class, his hair is as always a mess of raven locks but if you look close enough you can see streaks of red, he has a red and ragged looking lighting shaped scar just above his round glasses. Which leads us to his most amazing feature his emerald colored eyes that spark as if lightning is contained in them.

Now is not the time to examine his own looks no Harry must concentrate on cooking after all he only has ten minutes left before his aunt wakes up. Boy do those minutes fly fast but victory is almost in the horizon he just has to move the last piece of bacon onto the plate almost there. "FREAK ARE STILL NOT DONE SOME OF US HAVE THINGS TO DO WE CAN'T AFORD TO LAZE ABOUT LIKE YOU!" His aunt screeches out.

**(That is going to get old fast so just going to say this anytime I use a ! that person is yelling in **

**caps I know it's fairly obvious but I am just saving you and me some time)**

"No aunt I am just finishing now in fact I am done everyone can eat now." Harry quickly shuffles the plates onto the table making sure not to leave any of his burnt skin on the plates. His answer seems to have satisfied his aunt it's not like his uncle or cousin are up yet but he dares not expose his opinion less he get's beat for it. "Well freak you did get everything right but you were twenty seconds late so you only get half of what you usually get!" once again she screeches this out.

Well that's just great instead of getting two pieces of toast he get's one but that is fine he can live off of that in till tomorrow but it's not going to be pleasant hopefully he can get his other chores done fast enough to afford lunch if not well he can always go into his emergency food but he would rather not mostly because that food truly is his last resort.

Well he might as well eat his bread now and get started on his chores less he anger his aunt. So Harry sits done and chows done on his meager meal only for him to to immediately get up with his plate and proceed to wash said plate. Next he starts on vacuuming the carpet in the living room only to be interrupted by his cousin, "Well good morning freak while you are in here cleaning I am going to go outside to go play with my friends not that you would know anything about that, but don't worry I did not forget about you as soon as summer break is over me and you are going to play lot's of games."

Now if someone heard a Dudley talking like that they might think freak is simply a strange nick name and that Harry and him are actually good friends but those people would only need to look at Dudley's sinister grin to retract that opinion. Honestly Dudley's "games" were nothing more than that well compared to what his aunt and uncle do that is sure Dudley might punch him but it's not like his tiny fists hurt or anything but when his aunt and uncle get involved well let's just say he does not want anything to do with it.

"Of course Dudley I am looking forward to playing with you once again." Harry states in his special bland tone so he can get back to cleaning. The sad fact is that he really does look forward to it not necessarily getting punched by Dudley but having summer break over so he can get back to school he always did like learning even if it meant more chores and beatings for him cheating to get his grades.

"Tsk I swear freak your no fun no wonder you have no friends oh no wait that is my fault isn't it?" Dudley finishes his sentence with that damned grin sure it was his fault that he had no friends but must he rub it in. Harry understood why the kids avoided him his cousin threatened to hurt anyone that came close to him this Harry could understand the kids were afraid of pain so they avoided him that much he can relate to but the adults doing the same was just not fair.

"Yes I know Dudley you made sure that I had no friends but really it does not really change anything, anyways you should go get something to eat before you go it's only healthy." Once again Harry finishes the sentence in his bland voice Dudley take offense to this but the smell and the mention of food distracts him so he wobbles his way to the table muttering under his breath all the way there.

So Harry goes back to cleaning just as he is about to finish cleaning the couch his uncle barges into the room searching for a speck out of place. "Well freak looks like you got everything handled make sure everything is spick and span my boss is coming over tomorrow and I want to do my best to impress him so you better make your self scarce tomorrow." Vernon say's his peace and leaves he is a lot easier to prepare for he only beats harry when he can pin something on him but is a bit more lax about searching compared to Petunia of course his eyes could just be failing him.

The dull work goes on and on all day long luckily enough his hands stooped hurting in the afternoon which was a little odd but nothing to complain about so he was able to complete his chores in record time, so he was permitted to have lunch which was nothing more than two slices of toast but he needed it considering the fact that no matter how well he did he was never permitted dinner.

So that is the life of one Harry James Potter I know not exciting at all not even a bit. Where is the magic and adventure that we all came here for well life is not always fare and harry would never end up learning about magic and his ancestors in till the ripe age of elven but what can one do that is just how the story goes it's not like he is going to receive some awesome power or anything.

Which sadly is the truth I don't have any grand abilities in store for him no all he will get from me is a simple shield and the power to believe now that real question is where will he take this power. In the end will it really change anything well that's why we are here looking for a tale of adventure and excitement to entertain ourselves so how about we just start this.

Blurry eyed and tired Harry wakes up to make his relatives breakfast before dawn as usually mostly because they eat so much, the other reason is so he can sneak in some food from the pantry it's not like anyone but him checks it anyways with his cousin's appetite they would think he was the one to take it.

The cooking goes a lot easier than yesterday in fact Harry did not burn him self once well at least to his knowledge there was no pain so of course he did not burn him self.

As his vision slowly starts to come back an annoying dot is staying just out of his vision he tries to rub it out of his eyes but it just stays there he ignores it for now in favor of continuing the cooking but something even more jarring than the dot comes into view directly on his right arm is a shield.

"What the heck is this thing huh?" in shock from the shield coming out of no where he drops the egg he was holding directly into the shiny gem on his shield only for it to disappear in a flash of green.

**You have unlocked the Egg shield**

**And there you have it another story from me sorry to fans of my other story but this one was just nagging my for the longest time and I figured that a new story is set for a different writing style tell my what you think.**

**For those of you who don't know what ****Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari ****well it's like an rpg if you want to know more read the manga but I would honestly recommend reading the light novel wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my muse for writing is back it was reignited from reading that light novel and being able to write this story so another chapter.**

**Other than that I am glad Ddragon21 that you liked the first chapter so far I was a little concerned because I was using a different writing stye so I am glad that it works.**

**Now on to the story**

**Forgot this part before I do not own Harry Potter or ****Yuusha no Nariagari I am simply borrowing there characters and systems to write this story if any other elements come in the same can be said for them.**

**You have unlocked the egg shield **

What is the thought that is completely dominating young Harry's thoughts it was one thing for a random shield to appear out of no where, but an entirely different thing for a window appearing in his vision that basically told him got a new shield. As you can imagine Harry had to take a second or two to adjust to this shocking news.

He quickly regains his composure after all the window disappeared not even two seconds after seeing it surly it was just a hallucination caused from lack of sleep honestly the shield should disappear any second now it's just a matter of time. Except it was still there even after he finished cooking and Harry was fairly sure that he was wide awake at this point but he had no idea what to do what would his aunt say about this mysterious shield?

Speaking of which Harry can hear the creaking stairs signaling his aunt's descent so he quickly set's the table with all the food. "Freak are you done yet because if not somebody is going to regret there decisions!" Petunia shouts out honestly how can his cousin and uncle sleep through that screech.

"Yes aunt I have everything prepared just let me get the last plate onto the table." Harry manages to finish his sentence but it was rather quick and nervous. Harry is trying to hide his right arm from his aunt the entire time failed to set the table just right. "Stupid freak can't you do anything right your lucky I can't have you cleaning your blood off of the floor so your only getting one smack with the pan!" After completing her scolding she marches to the still hot pan and takes a swing at Harry.

Just great this going to ruin the free time he had for once, so Harry ready to take the hit simply closes his eye's and hopes beyond hope that he is still going to be awake after the hit. Except he does not feel anything other than a slight tickle and a ringing sound. Harry opens his eye's only to be shocked to find the image of his aunt walking away as if she already gave him his punishment. Maybe she was taking it easy on him considering uncle's boss is going to be in the house today and she can't afford to make a mess.

Well what ever the reason is Harry certainly is not going to take a risk and ask about it less she hit him for real this time. So resigned with his fate Harry sits to eat his meal which now consists of two slices of bread and a small sausage he does need protein to live after all, it is rather hard to eat with just his left hand but he manages to not make a mess which is all his aunt really cares about. After he finishes his meal he does a once over of the house to make sure that there is no messes that he would be blamed for while he waits for his uncle and cousin to take their showers.

Nothing except a wrapper Dudley must have left to get him in trouble but that is easy to take care of he simply throws it away and heads up the stairs but his cousin bumps into him on his way to the bathroom. "Watch it freak I don't want your sink all over me but what ever I need me some food." Dudley manages to say this with a condescending grin which is annoying as hell.

"Don't worry Dudley I will watch where I am going next time why don't you get that food you were talking about." As usual Harry uses his special bland voice to annoy Dudley. "Tsk freak don't tell me what to do I can do what ever I want unlike you, in fact how about I show you." At the end of Dudley's sentence he pushes Harry down the stairs.

Harry would like to think that this behavior is out of the norm but Dudley does this a lot of the time so he is used to the pain accompanied from the fall. So he braces himself for the pain once more, expect it never comes sure he can feel himself bouncing on the stairs but other then that nothing no wait there is that slight tickle again.

Now this is beyond odd Harry was willing to believe that his aunt took it easy on him but not feeling pain from being pushed down the stairs that is down right strange. Maybe it is the shield it showed up today and he has not felt any pain since it showed up after all a shield is just a tool to protect others. As troubling as asking Dudley something is not knowing is going to be so much worse so Harry gathers his courage and asks his cousin a question.

"Dudley this shield on my arm do you know anything about it?" Harry let's just a hint of emotion into his voice which confuses Dudley beyond belief judging from the look he is giving Harry. "What are you talking about freak I don't see any shield, Mom the freak is being weird again!" Dudley shouts out normally Harry would not believe him but the utterly confused look on his face changes things for now Harry decided it's not worth chasing and drops it to go take a shower.

As he enters the bathroom Harry can feel the warm stream from the previous hot shower, it's relaxing and probably the only time he will get to feel warmth in the bathroom. As always he strips and get's in he is not allowed to have a hot shower no that is reserved for "Normal" people so Harry learned to deal with cold showers after all compared to all the other things in his life this is probably the least painful.

As soon as the water touches him he is confused it does not really feel cold like usual but it's not really warm either right now it feels like pressure being applied to his body. Once again Harry ignores it after all he only has five minutes to shower. First things first he washes out his eyes because that damn dot is still there after a minute of washing out his eye's he decides to wash his body while he tries to figure out what is on his eyeball.

He concentrates on the dot and put's all of his focus on it, which causes another window to pop up this one shocking enough to make him drop the soap. On said window this is what it shows.

**Harry James Potter**

**Occupation: Legendary shield hero LV.1**

**Equipment: Small shield(Legendary armament)**

**Skills →**

**Possessions →**

**Magic →**

**Help →**

**Status resits →**

**Status →**

**Age:5**

**Status conditions **

**Def: High**

**Attack: Low**

**Agility: Low**

**Luck: Unknown**

**HP: High**

**MP: High**

Instead of the window being just on the side of Harry's vision it expanded in front of him like it was never really on his eye. Maybe it's just like the shield and no one else can see it that's not really the important part Harry did not really understand everything listed here but he did under stand one thing, the word hero that means that he is special that he is not just the trash on others shoes no he was someone but Harry would never let that go to his head not after the way he was treated by his relatives.

There is a help button on the window but his shower time is almost up and Harry has the rest of the day to figure out what all of this means even if it's a disappointment he is still a hero. With the thought of looking at it later the window disappears hopefully the same thing he did last time will bring it back. So Harry get's back to his shower but he has to make it incredible fast and rub really hard but he does not really feel it.

Once finished with his shower Harry puts his clothes back on and exits the bathroom only to bump into his uncle which he receives a smack to the head for, though it does not really feel like anything. "Watch it freak you almost went over your time limit I was about to go in there and drag you out, throw you out the house with no clothes on I wander how that would make you feel!" Vernon's red face shouts at him.

"Now out I don't care what you do as long as it's not in here you hear me get out." While Vernon is giving Harry his little speech he is pushing Harry the entire time towards the door. Harry quickly puts on his shoes and high tails it out of the house it's to early for Dudley to be out of the house so no need to worry about that. Now where to go the only quiet place Harry can think of is the park surely if Harry is laying on the grass looking upwards people will think he is looking at the clouds or something.

So Harry does just that he heads towards the park and stares upwards turning all of his focus on the dot once more. Sure enough the dot expands into the window now how does he get the help icon to pop up maybe if he puts all of his focus on the icon something will happen, sure enough the help page pops up with a bunch of text so Harry reads it.

**Help Screen**

**This screen is meant to give the user of any legendary armament the information needed to excel with their weapon, here is some general information about your armament.**

**Your armament starts of in it's basic from the small armament but it can level up or unlock different shields if you feed it materials from monsters.**

**To feed your armament material all you need to do is put the material near the gem on your weapon this acts both as a hammer space and converter so if you put materials already used into the gem you can decided wither to destroy it or store it.**

**Armaments will start off sealed except the small one that one is unsealed what this basically means is that the armament is useable but once unsealed it gains a special ability you can unseal an armament by destroying the same material you used to unlock it it the number you need to destroy is always changing depending on the armament.**

**Now leveling up your character will boost the stats you have note that status conditions is not your current stats rather is it your aptitude in those fields, you can up stats by either leveling, gaining passive buffs from different armaments or by doing exercises in those fields.**

**You can level up by defeating monster known as grinding or you can take on quest to gain experience.**

**To take on a quest one just needs to acknowledge that the task given to them is acceptable from there on your legendary armament will create a quest the rewards will change depending on the difficulty. **

**Now certain words can make windows pop up on screen here is a list help, weapon manual, inventory, skills, magic, status, and finally main menu.**

**To change your armament all you need to do is put your hand over the gem and say the name of the unlocked armament.**

**Finally the interface is based on your own beliefs regarding this game so all you really need to do is believe.**

**More help will show up if the interface is expanded.**

Well that was more than informative judging from the screen names all of them are easy to understand except weapon manual what does that one do thought Harry.

"Weapon manual." Harry mutters under his breath as he lays in the field. A new screen pops up this one has a picture of his shield with thousands of lines connecting it to other shields only one line is glowing and it leads to the only other shield he has, Harry focuses on both of the shields to see what they do.

**Small shield (Unsealed)**

**(Passive)Very low Defense boost.**

**(Passive)Skill tree useable.**

**(Passive)Magic tree useable.**

**(Passive)Weapon tree useable.**

**Egg Shield(Sealed)**

**Low defense boost**

**Cooking very low boost **

**Shell(locked)**

Both shields are great but the boosts from small shield are passive while the egg shield only gives a boost when it is equipped, might as well see how well changing the shield goes. "Egg shield'' Harry says as he hovers his hand over the emerald gem in the middle of the small shield.

The sliver shield with black lines morphs into a giant egg shell that covers Harry's forearm just like the small shield it has an emerald gem in the middle the shell appears to have cracks all over it.

Well the shield may look kind of lame but it's not like anyone can see it and it does offer some sweet bonuses, now Harry just need to get some more he does not think that he can find any monsters and he can always exercise later for now he should just get more material for his shield and destroy it in till he unseals the shield he unlocks.

So Harry goes on a journey in the park looking for things to stuff into his shield.

**Stick Shield(Unsealed)**

**(Passive) Very low boost to attack.**

**Skill poke unlocked.**

**Grass Shield(Unsealed)**

**Horticulture low boost.(The science of growing landscape plants or garden plants)**

**Skill tree Green thumb unlocked.**

**Sand Shield(Unsealed)**

**(Passive) Very low boost to agility.**

**Skill sand blind unlocked.**

**Pebble Shield(Unsealed)**

**(Passive) Very low boost to defense.**

**Mining very low boost.**

**Mining tree unlocked.**

**Water Shield(Unsealed)**

**(Passive) Very low boost to flexibility.**

**Flowing steps useable with shield.**

**Glass of water.(production 1 every 10 hours)**

**Thorn Shield(Unsealed)**

**(Passive) Very low boost to defense.**

**(Passive) Very low boost to attack.**

**Thorns useable with shield.**

The last one Harry is really proud of it took him an hour of sneaking to get the amount of roses he needed to unseal the shield but oh was it worth it just that skill thorns.

**Thorns(Weapon skill)**

**Counterattack 5% damage of opponents own attack. **

That is just amazing considering falling off the stairs did not hurt him at all, now he just need some one to test it one. "Hey freak guess what time it is, it's time for you to get your ass kicked!" Dudley screams out well speak of the devil and he shall appear Harry turns around with a huge grin on his face.

"This is going to be fun Dudley!'' For once in his life Harry James Potter spoke something with excitement.

**And that is it for now make sure to tell me if I did anything wrong I appreciate it.**


End file.
